Fanon: Journey: Part 1
So, yeah! Enjoy! 18:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Earth Invasion Fanon: Journey: Part 2 --> Day One: Tiankong We can still hear the Earth King screaming. Is this really happening, or am I hallucinating? Lan and Elana are looking at me funny. Elana? Am I OK? Elena. Such a beautiful name... I don't even realize I'm falling. From Ekata, four-hundred meters above the ground. Ai Lun Na. It must mean something. Lan fell of Ekata, too. Too? I am falling! I airbend myself up. I can see Elena took Ekata. Why can't I airbend? Lan is falling. He falls straight. He is already below me. How can I save him? Then I realize. Lan isn't falling. He is firebending up. He is like a jet. He is saving me. When I see the ground, I realize he only has some seconds. He is going up fast, too. Will he have enough precision to catch me? I think I hit the ground. Shouldn't I be dead right now? I look up and down. Below me, blue fire is bursting. The ground is far away. Ekata flies below us. We land. "Thanks. I don't believe I was able to get him up with me." Lan is talking to Elena. "We need to find a healer. Fast!" "You ride Ekata. He'll need to hold on for another day. I never tried healing before, but I read every waterbender can do it. You just need to have experience." Lan is going to firebend at me. Blue light is coming from me. I don't feel any pain. Instead, the pain feels lighter. I look at him, and see he is using water to heal me. He is so skilled at bending... I already know airbending won't be a problem for him, either. "I did what I could. I don't have enough water, but if you see a lake or something like that, then make sure to land there. I don't know yet what kind of illness it is, but I hope it will fade away soon..." Day Two: Ai Lun Na After taking over Ekata once again from Lan because I couldn't sleep, I was overthinking the events of last day. Tian simply fell off, and we only realized because Ekata growled. "You take Ekata and go down. I'll slow his fall down." After that, Lan jumped down, with his head downwards. I did as he said, and because Tian trained me in handling Ekata, we went down. Sudu was very panicky. I told her to hush. Then, I saw a blue flare going up in the air, and moments later I saw Lan and Tian, with Lan barely holding on. I flew below them, and after they landed on Ekata, Lan immediately tried to heal Tian. I couldn't believe Lan could bend blue fire and was a healer. What next, a metalbender? I shouldn't be jealous, though. I don't have to save the world. He has to. While I was flying, I found a small lake. "Lan! Wake up! You have to heal Tian!" "Ughmemum..." I threw a pebble at him. "Do you want him to become even sicker?" "No, it's just... waking up..." We landed, and I laid Tian in the water. Lan was healing him. "There. I think he'll be fine in a day or two, if I take some water with me." Lan filled up his water skin, and some more empty bottles he could find. "Let's go. We need to reach Gaipan today and find a doctor, because I can't really know." I flew for some hours. "You need to rest. I'll take it from here." "Thanks, Lan." I yawned. "I really need the sleep." Soon, I was sleeping. "Elena... Elena... Elena!" "I'm awake!" I shouted in front of the boys. Lan was laughing, and even Tian could make a faint smile. "We are at the glorious city of Gaipan! There are as much as twelve houses in here. Twelve!" How could he be in such a good mood? "Is there a market? Or a doctor?" "We just landed. You go find something to eat, I'll take Tian to a doctor if I can find one." As I walked into the village, I saw a market directly. While the other buildings were green, this one's roof was red and yellow. The color of the Fire Nation (and yellow, I didn't exactly get that one), because the Fire Nation was the richest of the four nations. As I bought some veggies for Tian, and a piece of duck for me and Lan, I saw Lan and Tian enter a building. I guess he must have found a doctor for Tian. I was going back to Ekata, and soon after that, Lan and Tian came back, too. "I got some food for all of us!" We ate. The duck was very tasty. As we moved to our beds (I set up the camp) Lan took a look at Tian one last time. "The doctor recognized me as a healer. He said I should check on him three times per day, and he gave me some sacred water if things get really bad." "Let's hope they don't! Good night." "Good night." Trivia *This is the only chapter (yet) where Lan didn't tell his part. *This chapter may seem a little confusing, but I really wanted to tell this from Tian's point of view. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se